


The man with the bird tattoo

by naturesloopholed (blackbirdjeid)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/naturesloopholed
Summary: When she sees the man with a bird-shaped tattoo on his left arm for the first time it is in a club, dancing with sweaty strangers, kissing more than her fair share and not giving a fuck about the world around her. They don’t exchange names but they do exchange salvia in the back of the club, the music around them booming just as she wraps around him. Pulled in by the scent of cherries that lingers even after she left him, breathless and wanting more.-----Short au of Hope and Landon meeting





	The man with the bird tattoo

When she sees the man with a bird-shaped tattoo on his left arm for the first time it is in a club, dancing with sweaty strangers, kissing more than her fair share and not giving a fuck about the world around her. They don’t exchange names but they do exchange salvia in the back of the club, the music around them booming just as she wraps around him. Pulled in by the scent of cherries that lingers even after she left him, breathless and wanting more.  


Hope goes home empty that night, dreams of the man with green eyes that made her skin feel like it was on fire. When Lizzie asks her the next morning over coffee what she did last night, she lies and says she had a report due for the leaders of each faction even though she was the one that makes the final ruling. She lies about being sorry for not being available to go bar hopping because how do you say that you were busy being self-destructive? She goes out to another club that night and again the next until Freya stands between her and the door and tells her she isn’t going out because all she has done is go out and coming back smelling of cheap booze and cologne of a man she can’t even say what his name was. It had been three months before her aunt stopped her, enough time for Hope to have destroyed two rooms in the compound in fits of rage. She sneaks out her bedroom window like a teenager  
  
Free falling, that is what she had been doing and continues to do over and over again. She cleans up her act, pretends to be fine until pretending to be fine physically hurts and all she wants is to escape her own mind, the memories of her mother being burned Three months go by before she ends up in a cvs looking up and down the isle of pregnancy tests. She bumps into him as she is rushing out with her bag, dropping it on the pavement and he is the one that hands it back to her, she just smiles and thanks to him. Freya holds her that night when she is crying tears of relief and it is then that she decides something has to give, a compelled therapist and potions made to help relieve some of her symptoms and constant fights with her aunt that leave someone in tears and soon enough she is what some would call stable. Able to go through the basic motions of the day without drinking until the world around her blurs, begging for death to take her (even if that is silly considering who she is).  

There are bad days when she doesn’t get out of bed but those become few and far between. Hope fills her days with sorting out issues between factions like who gets to have what day in the quarter just for their species (which Hope rarely allows any of them to have a day that is just for one species). Freya takes her out to eat and they get a few drinks but Hope no longer dances on the bar, still does end up kissing random strangers, some of them end up becoming more than just a kiss but at the end of the night, she goes home with her aunt and not someone else.   
  
On her twenty-second birthday after a slice of cake, Hope hears her name being yelled out and she rushes to the sound to find her hybrid pushing a male down to the ground, blood landing on her nice clean floor. ❝What happened?❞ 

❝I caught him asking around for the tribrid,❞ Her shaggy-haired hybrid informs her and as she does a full walk around her eyes catch a glimpse of what could be a bird tattoo. Hope sends her hybrid away with a wave and a thank you. ❝What’s your name?❞

The dark-haired name looks up with his dazzling green eyes, wiping the blood from his mouth. ❝La...Landon.❞ Roughed up with a black eye and he still looks handsome.   


❝What are you wanting from me, Landon?❞ hope asks, taking her time to go over to him, offering her hand so that he can stand and pulls him up with ease.

❝I want your help in finding my mother,❞ Landon replies running a hand through his hair.  


The want is easy enough that Hope agrees to it simply because she knows family is important always and forever. 

It takes her four months to break the cloaking spell that a witch had left open with a loophole. Four months of teasing, lingering touches, and a few nights that end with Hope putting on her bra to dance back to her room as if nothing happened. In those four months, she became carefree and happy.

They find Landon’s mother working at some diner in the middle of nowhere and after coming back night after night for a week before they leave empty-handed. When he is crying in the passenger seat, all Hope could do was reach out to take his hand. it turns out the boy with the bird tattoo is just as broken as she is and together they would handle anything. It’s amazing what four months together could do.


End file.
